1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vertical type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy consumer demand for superior performance at low cost, higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required. The degree of integration of memory semiconductor devices may be an important factor in determining the cost of products and higher integration may thereby be required. In two-dimensional or planar memory semiconductor devices, degree of integration may be greatly affected by the level of fine pattern formation technology because it may be mainly determined by an area occupied by unit memory cells. For forming fine patterns, however, because very high-cost equipment may be necessary, the degree of integration in two-dimensional memory semiconductor devices remains limited despite progressive increases.